Siblings! (Told by Mabel Pines)
by Trashy.Pizza
Summary: This is a multiple-chapter story told by Mabel Pines; Romance between Dipper and Pacifica (Dipcifica); So, in the beginning, Mabel and Dipper are hanging out until Mabel finds out that Dipper and Pacifica are a couple. I haven't gotten very far into the romance, because I'm not finished yet. This is about 15% complete. Anyways, this is rated T (Teen) for romance, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Siblings (As told by Mabel Pines) | A "Gravity Falls" Fanfiction | Chapter 1  
_

When me and Dipper were 10 years old, we solved a lot of mysteries. That's no lie. But, at this time, we'll be enjoying our teenage years. I'm Mabel, and I'm 16 years old.

It's 7:00 in the morning, and me and Dipper are already up. I go downstairs so I can open up the Mystery Shack. I pull my hair out of my sweater and slip on my flats. I grab an apple out of the fridge and take a bite. Luckily, I've learned how to eat certain foods without getting it stuck in my braces. Dipper comes downstairs, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Morning, Dipper!" I say. Dipper nods at me and adjusts his hat. I shrug and wipe off the checkout counter. Dipper straightens up the knick-knacks and walks up to me.

"Are we ready to open?" He has a smile on his face. I look around, then I look at the door.

"Yeah." I smile back at him.

~ Time Skip ~

The last customer leaves. I yawn and walk up to my room. Dipper follows me up and sits on his bed. I look at him as he pulls out the journal. He smiles at me at sits next to me on my bed.

"Remember this?" He points to the gnomes. I let a a small laugh.

"Yeah." I smile at him. I grab it and flip to the page about Unicorns. I laugh.

"How about this?" I show him. He nods yes and we laugh. Gruncle Stan tells us to go to sleep so we take a selfie to remember this.

"Good night, Dipper." I pull the covers over me. He says it back and turns out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Siblings! (As told by Mabel) | A "Gravity Falls" Fanfction | Chapter 2

Me and Dipper walk to Putt Hutt with our clubs and balls. I walk up to the stand and pay. Once we get in, we play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to choose who goes first. Dipper beat me with scissors.

I stand close behind Dipper as he takes his first stroke. I look carefully at where his ball lands. Rolling, rolling. It landed halfway to the hole. It's my turn. I smile at Dipper. He nods. I putt it right into the hole!

"Hole in one, hole in one!" I have a grin plastered on my face. Dipper lets out a little laugh. He takes another stroke. It _almost_ lands in the hole. He manages a smile.

~ Time Pass ~

Me and Dipper are back at the Mystery Shack. I kick off my flats and pick up Wobbles. I kiss him on his head and sit on the floor, playing with him. Dipper comes over and plays, too. Gruncle Stan walks in.

"What in the world," He looked confused. "You kids' are 16 years old! You're still playing with a pig?!" He did a face palm.

I'm bummed out, now. I guess Dipper could tell because he hugged me. I leaned on his shoulder. Unfortunatly, Pacifica barged in.

"Dipper!" Dipper let go of me quickly. He ran over to Pacifica and they started whispering. They went outside. I put a glass to the wall to see what's going on.

Dipper: "Sorry, I thought you said that you had to call off our plans."

Pacifica: "I did? Wow, sorry. I meant to cancel my plans with my friends. Must've sent you that text by mistake..."

Dipper: "It's fine. Well, I'm gonna go back inside now."

I quickly put the cup back and ran to my room. Could this be true?


	3. Chapter 3

Siblings! (As told by Mabel Pines) | A "Gravity Falls" Fanfiction | Chapter 3

I quickly grab a magazine from under my bed and flip to a random page, pretending to read it. Dipper comes upstairs and looks at me. I look up.

"Oh, hiii," I smile at him. He raises one eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He takes off his shoes and turns on his phone. I try to look over at his phone frome my spot on the bed, but it doesn't work.

"Who are you texting?" I give the best smile I can. He looks up from his phone, his face red color.

"U-um... Wendy..." He looked at me, that akward smile on his face. I raise one eyebrow. I know he's lying. I know he's texting Pacifica.

"Are you sure about that, Dipper?" I still have on eyebrow raised. He gets more tense.

"Y-yeah." He shoves his phone in his pocket and walks downstairs. I'm alone. I let out a sigh and stand up. I toss the magazine onto my bed and slip on my flats. I'm going to Pacifica's house to find out exactly what's going on. I walk out the door.


End file.
